Second in your heart
by NatsukiNa
Summary: "Akan ada saat-saat kita berjauhan, hubungan kita merenggang, seperti Shikamaru sekarang, tapi yakinlah, kau dan aku pasti menempati posisi teratas di hati Shikamaru," / “Lalu Temari? Dia urutan berapa?” / Obrolan ringan Ino dan Chouji tentang persahabatan.


All original characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

.

.

Second in your heart

.

.

.

Enjoy :)

.

.

.

20 Desember.

Natal sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Musim dingin sudah tiba duluan. Warna putih salju mendominasi kota. Tapi orang-orang tetap ceria. Suka cita menyambut Natal. Ya, itulah yang terjadi di desa kecil Konoha.

Chouji mengusap-usap tangannya kedinginan. Biarpun sudah memakai sarung tangan, tetap saja dinginnya merasuk ke kulit. Buru-buru pria tambun itu melangkahkan kaki ke rumah Ino, sahabat perempuan terdekatnya.

TEETTT

Chouji menekan bel di pagar rumah Yamanaka. Tak lama pintu terbuka. Ino segera membukakan pagar dan mempersilahkan Chouji masuk.

"Huaaa dingin sekali di luar, Ino," kata Chouji gemetar. Ino menyiapkan segelas coklat panas untuk sahabatnya itu. "Tentu saja dingin, suhu sudah mencapai belasan derajat, baka," kata Ino.

Chouji duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Menunggu coklat panasnya datang sambil membuka sarung tangannya. "Harusnya kau bersyukur aku mau datang kesini membantumu," balas Chouji lagi. Lalu Ino datang dari dapur, membawa dua gelas coklat hangat. Mata birunya berputar. "Ya yaaa…" sahutnya malas.

Ino ikut duduk di dekat Chouji. Kemudian dua sahabat itu menyeruput pelan coklat hangat mereka.

"Hhhaaa manisnyaaa," kata Chouji senang. Kehangatan coklat itu menular ke tubuhnya. Ino terkikik, lalu melipat lututnya ke depan dada.

"Tante Furumi mana?" Chouji menanyakan ibunya Ino. Biasanya beliau yang membukakan pintu. Ino mengendikkan bahu. "Kudengar dia pergi ke onsen dengan para tetangga," jawabnya sekenanya. "Oohh…" Chouji mangut-mangut.

"Hei, maaf ya aku memanggilmu kesini untuk membantuku menghias pohon natal...? Kau tahu sendiri kan, tradisi klan kita menjelang natal?" tanya Ino tak enak hati.

Chouji terkekeh. "Kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah kita _memang selalu_ menghias pohon natal bersama-sama? Hmm tentu saja bersama dengan Shikamaru juga,"

Ino mendengus. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kau sampai harus membatalkan janjimu dengan Karui untuk menemaniku sekarang?" kata Ino muram, merasa bersalah.

Chouji mengangkat bahu. "Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Kau tahu Ino, sebenarnya aku juga agak malas ke desa Kumo di musim dingin begini. Bukan berarti aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Karui, tapi aku hanya… yaa… malas… hehehee" Chouji nyengir.

Mau tak mau Ino ikut nyengir. "Kau ini! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Shikamaru lama sekali ya?" tanya Ino sambil mengaduk coklat hangatnya lagi.

"Kan ada Temari…" jawab Chouji, ikut mengaduk coklat hangatnya.

 _Ah._ _Iya juga…_

Ino menyeruput pelan coklatnya. "Apa… Shikamaru tak akan datang?" tanya Ino pelan. Chouji berpikir sejenak. "Hmm sepertinya iya…"

"Hee?" ulang Ino kecewa.

Chouji mengangguk. "Sepertinya Shikamaru tak akan datang. Kan ada Temari. Dia harus menemani si kakak Kazekage itu." kata Chouji lugas. Ino terdiam. _Iya juga sih.._

"Jadi cuma aku yang akan membantumu menghias pohon natal," lanjut Chouji tersenyum pada gadis pirang di sebelahnya. Ino tersenyum masam.

"Oh, ayolah Ino, kau bisa memanggil Sai untuk membantu kita," senggol Chouji. Ino makin muram. "Aku maunya Shikamaru, Choujiii~" balas Ino merajuk.

"Sai?"

"Dia sedang ada misi. Sudah lama, dua bulan. Entah sampai kapan misi itu selesai, Hokage sama sekali tak berniat untuk memberi tahuku," jawab Ino kesal.

Chouji mangut-mangut lalu menyeruput coklatnya lagi. Ino menaruh gelasnya di meja lalu bersandar pada bahu Chouji.

"Ne, Chouji. Kau lihat sekarang? Cuma kita berdua yang ada disini,"

"Ya, terus?"

"Entahlah, aku sedang berpikir tentang formasi kebanggaan kita, InoShikaCho,"

"Terus?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, sampai kapan kita bisa terus bersahabat?"

"Kau lihat, tak ada Shikamaru disini. Tiap tahun, sejak aku sudah bisa mengingat, kita selalu menghias pohon natal bersama-sama. Aku, kau, dan Shikamaru. Tak pernah absen. Bahkan, waktu aku sakit parah, aku tetap datang, walau tak bisa membantu menghias, _aku tetap datang_ ,"

"Kau ingat kan, saat aku tetap datang membantu menghias di rumahmu walau aku sedang sakit?"

Chouji mengangguk. "Iya…"

"Lalu sekarang…"

"Aku mengerti kita semua makin dewasa. Kita bukan lagi anak kecil. Kau sudah pacaran dengan Karui, aku dengan Sai, Shikamaru dengan Temari, aku mengerti itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi… aku kangen saat-saat dulu. Saat kita masih bertiga saja. Tak ada Karui, Sai, atau Temari. Aku hanya… rindu. Itu saja…"

Chouji diam. Dalam hatinya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku kangen Shikamaru. Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul bersama… Semenjak dia bersama Temari, waktunya berkurang drastis untuk kita," lirih Ino.

Chouji melirik padanya, menahan senyum. "Ino, kau juga tahu. Sejak kau berpacaran dengan Sai, kau juga jadi jarang makan-makan bersamaku dan Shikamaru," kata Chouji.

 _Geez_ … mendengarnya Ino jadi malu sendiri.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Kau kesepian kan?" tebak Chouji tepat.

Ino menghela nafas. "Iya… mungkin?"

Chouji tersenyum. "Kau hanya kesepian karena Sai sedang pergi misi berbulan-bulan, Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Shikamaru sibuk menemani Temari dan aku yang sering bolak-balik Kumo-Konoha. Iya kan?"

Ino menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Iya Chouji. Kau benar," sahut Ino agak kesal, tebakan Chouji tepat semua.

Chouji tertawa pelan, lalu merangkul sahabat cantiknya itu "Jangan khawatir. Kau tahu, sahabat akan selalu ada di sisimu. Akan ada saat-saat kita berjauhan, hubungan kita merenggang, seperti Shikamaru sekarang, tapi yakinlah, kau dan aku pasti menempati posisi teratas di hati Shikamaru," hibur Chouji.

"He? Bukannya yang teratas itu tante Yoshino ya?" kata Ino ganjil. Chouji tertawa lagi. "Yaa maksudku setelah tante Yoshino dan paman Shikaku," ralat Chouji.

"Lalu Temari? Dia urutan berapa?" tanya Ino jahil. Matanya menatap lucu pada Chouji. Chouji pura-pura berpikir.

"Hmm.. Kalau kau, Sai nomor berapa di hatimu?" tanya Chouji balik.

Ino tersenyum lucu. "Di bawah kau dan Shikamaru," jawabnya sambil nyengir. Chouji ikut nyengir. "Nah, begitu pula Temari. Kita masih menempati posisi teratas di hati Shikamaru," kata Chouji senang.

"Dasar kau ini," Ino menepuk pelan lengan penuh lemak Chouji, sebaliknya Chouji hanya tertawa saja.

"Ayo kita hias pohon natalnya," ajak Chouji bersemangat sambil berdiri dari kursi. Ino mengikutinya, lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke sudut ruangan tengah.

Pohon natal sudah berdiri tegak. Hijau polos. Di sekeliling lantai terdapat beberapa kotak aksesorinya.

"Hmm kita mulai dari bel dulu ya?" gumam Chouji. Ino mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga beli banyak boneka peri." sahutnya.

Selang berapa menit, terdengar suara ketokan pintu dari luar. Ino melirik jam dinding. "Ah, aku buka dulu ya Chouji, sepertinya ibuku baru pulang dari onsen, " kata Ino sambil melesat ke pintu depan.

"Ya, aku minta oleh-olehnya ya dari onsen?" teriak Chouji.

Ino membuka pintu. Mulutnya sudah siap untuk mengucapkan "Selamat datang ibu," tapi yang muncul ternyata si rambut nanas.

"Hhheee?!!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah, lalu ambruk di pelukan Ino. Gadis pirang itu kelabakan. "S-Shikaaa…!"

Chouji pun datang, penasaran mendengar Ino memanggil Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Chouji akhirnya yang membopong Shikamaru berbaring di sofa. Ino mengunci pintu, cemas.

"Aku menemani Temari jalan-jalan di pinggir desa. Lalu aku tergelincir dan jatuh di danau es. Dingin sekali. Temari panik, ia tak pernah berenang di danau es. Ia hanya berteriak panik, sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri yang menolongku," urai Shikamaru.

Wajahnya pucat, tangannya dingin sekali, membiru. Ino buru-buru mencari selimut di kamarnya lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu untuk menyelimuti sahabat pemalasnya itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Chakramu sedang tak stabil. Aku bantu hangatkan ya?" kemudian keluar asap dari tangan Ino. Hanya untuk menaikkan suhu tubuh Shikamaru. Chouji bantu memijit lengan Shikamaru seadanya.

"Lalu Temari bagaimana? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chouji. "Di perjalanan pulang, kami bertemu Gaara. Jadi ya dia ikut bersama adiknya itu," sahut Shikamaru.

Perlahan, Shikamaru merasa lebih baik. Pemuda Nara itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih Chouji. Sudah. Ino, cukup. Aku sudah hangat sekarang," kata Shikamaru pelan.

Ino mengangguk, menghentikan aliran panas dari tangannya. Chouji masih memijit walau pelan sekali.

"Ne Shikamaru, kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk kesini? Diluar kan dingin sekali, bahkan kudengar akan ada badai tengah malam nanti," tanya Chouji masih cemas.

Shikamaru membuang nafas. "Kau ini bicara apa, Chouji? Bukankah tiap tahun kita menghias pohon natal bersama-sama?" lalu bibirnya tersenyum tipis, malas. Dan matanya melirik Ino.

Sang gadis yang ditatap, terharu. Ino segera memeluk leher Shikamaru erat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Shikamaru akan tetap datang walau keadaan tubuhnya drop sekali.

"Huaaa beratt Ino, beratt!!!" teriak Shikamaru kesakitan. Badannya masih sakit-sakit, bodoh!

Ino cengengesan, menolak melepas pelukannya. "Biarin weeekk…!" ledek Ino tepat di kuping Shikamaru. Chouji tersenyum geli. Si centil kalau bertemu dengan si pemalas memang begitu.

Tak lama, Ino akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Gigi ratanya terpampang lebar di hadapan Shikamaru. "Kau istirahat saja kalau begitu. Biar aku dan Chouji yang menghias pohon natal tahun ini. Oke?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Apa boleh buat… Maaf ya aku tak bisa membantu. Kalian tak apa kan?" Shikamaru menoleh pada Chouji. Sahabat satunya (yang gendut, ssttt) mengangguk. "Tentu saja tak apa. Menghias pohon natal kan tidak sesulit melawan Madara, hahahaa," canda Chouji.

Mereka bertiga pindah ke ruang tamu. Pohon natalnya masih belum dihias.

"Kau duduk disana saja Shika, lihat bagaimana kombinasi InoChou menghias pohon natal tahun ini," kata Ino mulai semangat. Shikamaru pun duduk di lantai, masih harus beristirahat karena seharian menemani si rambut pirang yang lain dan juga habis tenggelam di danau es.

"Ayo, Ino," Chouji pun mulai memasang bel di pohon cemara artifisial itu.

*

Satu, dua, tiga… empat jam berlalu.

Shikamaru sudah lumayan lama tidur nyenyak di lantai. Ino dan Chouji kelelahan, akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur di samping pohon natal yang indah.

Tadinya mereka bilang hanya ingin istirahat sebentar lalu merapikan peralatan menghias. Tapi belum sampai lima menit, Chouji sudah ngorok, diikuti Ino mendengkur halus.

Shikamaru yang duluan ketiduran, terbangun mendengar suara ngorok Chouji. Matanya memicing, silau melihat lampu hias natal mengkilap-kilap cantik.

Perlahan Shikamaru duduk, berpikir sebentar. Pohon natalnya rupanya sudah selesai dihias tapi peralatannya masih berserakan, berantakan. Sementara Ino dan Chouji ketiduran.

Shikamaru pun bangkit. Ia merapikan peralatan itu sebisanya. Dan juga pelan-pelan supaya kedua sahabatnya tak terbangun.

Setelah rapi, Shikamaru mengambil selimut yang tadi diberi Ino, lalu menyelimuti tubuh si pemilik yang terbujur di lantai.

Shikamaru merasa tugasnya sudah selesai. Walau ia tadi tak membantu kedua sahabatnya menghias pohon cemara itu, setidaknya ia bisa merapikan bekas-bekas peralatan menghias.

Cowok berambut nanas itu kembali berbaring, kali ini di samping Chouji. Ino paling pinggir, Chouji di tengah.

Shikamaru terdiam. Melamun. Matanya memandang kosong pohon natal yang berkelap-kelip itu. Cantik. Dan perasaan aneh masuk di hatinya. Saat ia mengingat tadi Ino memeluknya refleks.

 _Ah sudahlah_ ,

Kemudian Shikamaru menutup mata. Raganya masih lelah, pikirannya pun demikian. Menjelang tidur tak boleh memikirkan hal yang rumit. _Merepotkan saja._

 _Lagipula bukan kali pertama ini Ino memeluknya._

Di sisi lain, Ino yang sempat terbangun saat Shikamaru menyelimutinya, tersenyum tipis. Pura-pura tak terbangun sama sekali. Tapi tentu saja ia merasakan, Shikamaru akan selalu perhatian padanya.

 _Karena kami nomor dua di hatinya._

*

Selesai

.

.

.

*maaf ya ga jelas. dari dulu suka bgt sama tim ini, timnya Asuma. Badass gitu loh.

*dan semoga saya lebih produktif lagi nulis fanfict, aamiin

/ _kebanyakan fanart seh lo!_


End file.
